В ожидании тебя
by Orla Dark
Summary: Мой любимый CaRWash, то есть пейринг Келли\Райан


Автор: OrlaDark

Название: В ожидании тебя.

Бета: Kassie

Фэндом: CSI: Miami.

Пейринг: Келли/Райан

Рейтинг: (P)G.

Жанр: Romance.

Дисклаймер: персонажи CBS, остальное бред автора.

Комментарий: Критика приветствуется. Просьба, тяжелее тапок ничего не кидать.

...

**Келли**

- Бороздки совпали. Теперь Беннет сядет за решетку.

Эрик заворожено наблюдал, как Келли улыбается, как поправляет волосы и как в момент победы над преступником светятся ее глаза. Этот новый непривычный взгляд немного напрягал Келли, но она не показывала виду. Все-таки Эрик многое пережил, вся команда дежурила у его кровати, когда он был ранен в голову. Келли никогда не забудет, как она переживала за своего друга, ставшего ей братом. После ранения, она считала своим долгом помогать ему во всем. Но этот взгляд был отнюдь не братским и это пугало ее. Вдруг своими действиями она дала ему повод думать что они... они могли бы… Как же это все не просто. Меньше всего на свете Келли хотела причинить ему боль, но и обманывать тоже не могла.

- Ребята, звонил Эйч. На набережной найден труп мужчины, кто-нибудь желает помочь?

- А Натали не может? Мы только что раскрыли дело, кто-то должен предъявить Беннету обвинение.- Эрик был явно недоволен внезапным появлением Вулфа.

- Она еще не закончила обрабатывать улики со своего МП. Ладно, не буду мешать, справлюсь один.

- Нет, я поеду, Эрик ты ведь справишься один.

- Конечно, Кэл!

Райан даже не взглянул на нее.

- Пойду, приготовлю машину, встретимся у входа.

«Ну почему все не может быть как раньше?»

Когда Эрик лежал в больнице, Райан и Келли поддерживали друг друга. Общее горе сблизило их еще больше. Но как только Эрик начал кидать недвусмысленные взгляды на Келли, Райан внезапно изменился. Больше не было этих дурманящих взглядов, он старался больше не прикасаться к Келли, они все реже работали вместе. Эрик, только Эрик, везде и всегда Эрик, ему нужна помощь, ему нужно понимание, ему нужно вспоминать азы профессии. Раньше Келли и Райан могли просто улыбаться друг другу из разных концов лаборатории, но улыбок тоже больше не было. Келли хотелось, чтобы он взял ее за руку или внезапно поцеловал, как в ее мечтах, но Райан Вулф отдалялся от Келли Дюкейн все больше и больше.

- Мужчина 30-35 лет, множественные колотые раны в грудь. Раны не глубокие, возможно убийца женщина,- констатировала Алекс.

- Причина смерти - обильная кровопотеря? – предположил Райан.

- Скорее всего, но точно скажу только после вскрытия.

- Далековато его занесло. Вряд ли он собирался загорать в строгом офисном костюме. Личность известна?

- В правах значится Эндрю Верн. - Келли держала бумажник в руках.

- Как Жуль Верн? Обожаю читать «20000 лье под водой».

- Правда, Райан? Я тоже люблю эту книгу, - он будто не слышал ее ответа:

- У дороги стоит брошенный бэнтли, пойду, осмотрю его. Келли, ты закончишь здесь?

- Конечно, иди.

«Какой безразличный тон. Ну же, Вулф, вернись, сделаем всю работу вместе!»

Келли оставалось лишь смотреть, как фигура молодого человека удаляется в сторону дороги.

...

**Райан**

Шикарный черный бэнтли одиноко стоял у обочины в ожидании хозяина. Но ему уже не суждено было прокатиться на нем вновь. Машина была ухожена, ни царапинки снаружи, ни пылинки внутри, в багажнике сменный костюм. Видимо Верн был преуспевающим бизнесменом, Райан в такой машине мог только искать улики. Отпечатки пальцев на руле, вероятно, принадлежали убитому и доказывали лишь, что это его машина. А вот отпечатки на ручке двери со стороны пассажира могли сказать, с кем была его встреча. Райан сел на водительское сиденье, подписывая пакетик с уликами. Он так же нашел сережку, опять таки на пассажирском сиденье. Кажется, у Верна было свидание, и оно закончилось не очень хорошо. Райан поднял взгляд в сторону пляжа, Келли фотографировала что-то на песке, неподалеку от тела, возможно убийца что-то выронил. Вот она присела на корточки, при этом ее волосы подались вперед, подняла улику на уровень глаз и улыбнулась, кажется, убийцу можно считать пойманным.

Райану нравилось наблюдать, как она работает, видеть, как она улыбается, как ее глаза горят веселым огоньком, когда она работает в баллистической лаборатории. Он сам невольно начал расплываться в улыбке, вспоминая прошлые веселые деньки, полные улыбок, флирта и невероятной химии между ними, о которой, кажется, знала вся вселенная.

- Райан, дорогой, ты в порядке? – прозвучал обеспокоенный голос Алекс, но, проследив его взгляд, обеспокоенность на ее лице сменила понимающая ухмылка. – Все с тобой ясно, Ромео!

- Что? Нет, Алекс, просто Келли, кажется, нашла важную улику, вот я и радуюсь, раньше домой уйдем.

- Только не думай, что я так легко в это поверю.- Райан покрылся румянцем.- Ну, как знаешь, я нашла ключи от машины в кармане его брюк. Ты так спешил сбежать от нас, что забыл про них спросить.

- Машина все равно оказалась открытой. Что-нибудь еще?

- Да, обручальное кольцо. Видимо он встречался с любовницей, может, жена об этом узнала.

- Звучит как мотив. Дай, пожалуйста, ключи.

- ??

- Хочу услышать, как эта малышка звучит.- Ответил Райан на ее вопросительный взгляд.

- Не дай Бог, какой-нибудь женщине встать между мужчиной и его машиной.

Райан, улыбаясь, завел мотор, тут же включилось радио.

«…радио Майами, море любви на волнах…»

- Сомневаюсь, что он мог подобное слушать, здесь явно побывала девушка, скорее всего намного моложе его.

- Согласна, радио молодежное, песни о вечной любви и преданности звучат каждые пять минут. Но возможно здесь побывали не только эти двое. Я нашла ручку Паркер, на ней надпись есть имя, но не Верна. Некоего Ллойда Чеберна.

- Наверное, с работы.

Так и вышло, Ллойд Чеберн оказался деловым партнером Верна. Узнав, что его 19 летняя дочь встречается с Ллойдом, он вычислил, где проходят их встречи, и решил покончить с этим. Вышла драка и он убил своего друга. Раны оказались не глубокие, так как у Чеберна было сильно растянуто плечо, и он не мог наносить сильные удары.

Райан был прав, они собрались домой раньше. Он снова увидел Эрика рядом с Келли, расхваливающего ее работу. «Кто ты такой, чтобы вставать между ними? - подумал Райан, а сердце будто сжалось. - Ты должен знать наверняка, безразличен ты ей теперь?»

-Собираешься домой? – Келли подошла к своему шкафчику – Я тоже, так хочется, наконец, выспаться.

Райан молчал, а Келли все щебетала и щебетала в надежде хоть на какую-то реакцию.

«Сейчас или никогда!»

Райан захлопнул дверь своего шкафчика и в мгновение ока оказался рядом с Келли. Все как она мечтала, его руки на ее щеках, нежный поцелуй. Его губы были мягкие, теплые и такие родные. Если бы это могло длиться вечно.

Келли тяжело дышала, все еще не веря, что это был не сон. Райан смотрел на нее, не отрывая глаз - «Скажи что-нибудь…». Наконец Келли посмотрела ему прямо в глаза… и улыбнулась:

- Долго же тебя пришлось ждать!

...


End file.
